Secret Heat
by AishiteSubete
Summary: Jacob Black's blood is painfully good-but like him, it's almost just too hot. SLASH, and lots of it! Jacob/Edward. STRONG T RATING.


Title: Secret Heat

Author: AishiteSubete

Rating: T

Summary: _Jacob Black's blood is painfully good-but like him, it's almost just too hot. SLASH, and lots of it! Jacob/Edward._

**WARNINGS: THIS IS SLASH. For those of you who are unsure of what SLASH is, SLASH (also known as **_**yaoi)**_** is putting two very MALE characters in romantic situations. In this case, Jacob and Edward are an established couple in this story. This is a STRONG T, for their are references to sex and a few curse words. Please read this at your own discretion. If slash is just not your thing, or you're not comfortable with stories with sex references or cursing, please click the little "back" button. **

**Any and all flames will be used to make Jacob's blood a little hotter. (;**

* * *

><p>Jacob Black was hot in so many senses of the term. It wasn't just because he had the physical attributes of a damn <em>god<em>, but it was his whole _physiology. _His body temperature was through the roof, making his skin sear and his blood boil-almost literally. Edward Cullen knew how hot-blooded Jacob was. The story on how he discovered that was interesting to say the least.

Bella was a vampire and a mother. Edward was a father. Jacob had imprinted. The Cullens lived peacefully with the Quileute tribe. The Volturi was out of their lives. Renesmee had grown to the physical maturity of a sixteen-year-old. All was slowly becoming normal and commonplace. The Cullens stayed at home while Renesmee attended the local high school as a junior; when she arrived home every day, she was soon followed by an energetic Jacob Black, who was a senior at the La Push reservation school. While Renesmee and Jacob would wander outside, looking at the wonders of nature, the Cullen family would stay inside, talking about the past and their eternally-looming future.

But suddenly, things lost that air of comfortable familiarity; it became boring. And that's how the affair between Edward Cullen and Jacob Black began.

It started when the girls were on a shopping trip and the boys were going on a week-long hunting trip in the mountains. Edward, who had fed the day before, decided to stay at home and keep an eye on their house. Jacob, who spent a majority of his time at the Cullen homestead, decided not to break the habit while Renesmee was gone and went to spend time there anyway. The vampire and the werewolf watched a baseball game for about thirty minutes, until Jacob started complaining and turned over to a kickboxing match instead. They spent what felt like an eternity on the couch until Edward got up to make a quick snack; Jacob followed.

And boy-it totally surprised Jacob when Edward had him laying on his back on the island in the kitchen.

There was literal steam when their skin met; ice cold versus lava hot. Edward's lips hit Jacob's, explaining through a messy kiss that the werewolf's sheer _heat_ was becoming completely and irrevocably irresistible. Lately, it had been rather _distracting_ to be around him. It wasn't that he was getting _bored_ with Bella per say, but it was because he wanted to try new things; Jacob wasn't complaining. He kissed back with equal force, and Edward bit Jacob's lip in passion-but suddenly pulled away, staggering to the other side of the kitchen. Blood from Jacob's weeping lip was staining Edward's mouth, burning his own lips in the process. He grabbed a towel and wiped it off and commented on how abnormally _pleasurable _the burn was and how _addictive_ it could possibly become.

So Edward took Jacob's mouth again, reveling in the fire and the crimson that spread across his mouth, seeping into the opening of his lips, making his taste buds tingle and his skin burn.

It became a tradition; whenever the boys went hunting and the girls went out, Edward and Jacob would stay in, doing things that would make their respective ladies blush. Some days it would happen in the kitchen, and other days they had the forethought to go somewhere a little more comfortable, like a bedroom; other times, the secret lovers would never make it off of the couch where they watched kickboxing. Not that they cared, really. Opposites attract, and in this case, they were becoming each others' addictions.

But nobody had to know about it, right?


End file.
